From Text to Film
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: What if the Httyd gang from the books met the characters from the movie franchise. Book characters go into movie setting. Takes place during the TV series. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: A Spark of Chaos

🐲📚 Httyd Movie meets Book📚🐲

 **Prologue: A Spark of Chaos**

So this is a story concept that I've had for a while and still working out the details of it. This story briefly features my OC Hazel Forrest and I advise that you read Hazel's backstory in my writer's bio to help you understand who she is. Until i can get the details to a more stable state, enjoy this prologue. Sidenote: i usually make sure that all my chapters reach a minimum of 1K words, but I didn't worry about it too much since this chapter is simply a prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted characters mentioned in the story. This is made simply for fun, NOT for profit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Somewhere between Dimensions)

I sat in front of my laptop trying to finish a chapter of my latest story.

 _Hiccup grasps Astrid and crashes his lips against hers._

"No that's not it." I sat there for a little, scratching my head as I think. "I know."

 _Hiccup strides toward Astrid and grasp her by the hips. He stares at her in the span of a few seconds before crashing his lips against hers._

"That's more like it, and end chapter! I think that's enough for now. Any ideas on what to do now Quil?"

I was currently in the Beanbag Lounge sitting down with my laptop as I was watching some "Kim Possible" reruns. I turned to my first Pokémon & best companion, Quil the Quilava, who was chilling out on a bean bag next to me. He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders, before going back to watching TV. With nothing else to do, I slumped back in my bean bag and curled up with Quil resting his raggedy head on my lap.

We were in the middle of watching the episode "Emotion Sickness" when we suddenly heard something crash. We both poked our heads out of the doorway to see Sandy my Sandshrew being chased through the hall by none other than the dragonques himself, Discord, the ruler of chaos.

"Discord! Stop terrorizing Sandy!" I yelled at him as Sandy jumped into my lap for safety. "You already know that she's shy. I don't need you making her more timid than she already is." I petted her and Quil nuzzled her to calm her down a bit.

He stopped right in front of me and ignored my silent rage.

"Why Hazel! How are you my dear?"

"I would feel a lot better if you stop messing with my Pokémon like that."

"Oh come now! It was just a bit of fun. I would have been with your Triple Stryke dragon, if you didn't keep locking me out of the Sky Room. However, if you had an alternative to help me entertain myself, I'm all ears." He said as he made his grow big enough to use as wings & allowed him to hover in the air.

"Have you considered writing?" I said as I picked up my laptop to show him some of my work. "I do it to help clear my mind, but you can try it to entertain yourself." I scrolled through the list of summaries for my stories.

"Some of these are quite fascinating, but I don't see any that has been recently updated except for one. Having writer's block are we?"

"A little bit. I want to make sure that everything is well thought out, but I guess I over think stuff and that's what is delaying my stories."

"Might I suggest starting another one to help you keep you from overthinking the other stories?"

"I don't know. I don't want to start a story that I couldn't finish. Plus, I wouldn't know where to start."

"I think that I could help with that." Discord snapped his clawed fingers and a tablet appeared in his paw. "Say hello to my crossover tablet. Just put your list of favorite franchises..." Discord reached up toward the toolbar and copy said list from my writer's bio. & paste it into the tablet. "... Then select the ones you want, how they'll meet, hit the crossover button, and it'll guide you through your writing." He handed the tablet to me.

"I don't know, what's the catch?" I said as I looked through the software.

"Nothing. Can't a friend just help out another friend?" Discord made a halo appear above his head and batted big eyelashes that came out of nowhere."

"Alright, I might try this out. But if this does anything to me, my Pokémon and dragon will avenge me."

"Oh, it's fine. In fact, you'll probably thank me later."

I scrolled through the list that was now on the tablet. I've read all kinds of stories, and I want to make something different or a scenario that hasn't been explored that much. I scrolled through all the books, movies, TV shows, and even fan-works until I found a crossover that sounds pretty good, but haven't been used that much. I pressed the button and my mind was filled with the numerous possibilities.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you all liked the prologue. I'll try to get the 1st chapter out as soon as I can. Until then, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please.


	2. Fall Update

College is a butt -_- .

Sorry no new chapter yet, just an update so that you guys know that I haven't abandoned anything.

With this being my first semester in college, it's been one heck of a ride. Also I been working on a little bit of everything, as inspiration comes and goes.

I can't guarantee constant posting. Education comes first. However, I'm still continuing my stories and hopefully get a decent rhythm having a next chapter every few weeks when I out of school and have it at a monthly or bimonthly rate when I am in school.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience to those that were hoping for a new chapter.


End file.
